


Fetch

by Kannika



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mean Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: “Wally,” M'gann asked. “What does ‘fetch’ mean?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mean Girls Day! Have gratuitous memes and references!

It was quiet in the cave when M’gann asked the fateful question. 

“Wally,” she asked. “What does ‘fetch’ mean?”

Wally blinked and looked up from his sandwich. “What? You mean, like, when someone tells their dog to fetch?”

“No, no, I know that one! Conner uses it with Wolf.” She cast him an instinctive smile over her shoulder as he came to join her. “But neither of us could figure out what it means… in other contexts. Some people use it at school, and they always laugh afterwards, and I don’t know why. It doesn’t have a definition in my dictionary, either.”

Robin was the one who caught on first. He had a growing grin on his face when he said, “Can you describe how they use it?”

She tilted her head, thinking, but Conner was the one who said, “They describe things as ‘fetch’. Like someone’s outfit.”

Wally snorted; Conner’s expression very abruptly turned embarrassed, which for him also meant murderous, and he put up his hands in surrender. “Sorry! Sorry, not laughing at you, I just…”

“It’s a movie reference.” Artemis spoke up from her spot at the TV. “Wally, Rob, I can’t _believe_ you’ve watched Mean Girls.”

Robin looked offended. “It’s an internet classic! Why wouldn’t we?”

“We watched it together,” Wally volunteered. “We invited Kaldur, but he wasn’t interested.”

“I didn’t know there was language in it that I couldn’t have explained anywhere else,” Kaldur said dryly.

Zatanna clapped. “Alright, that’s it, that’s unacceptable that almost half our team hasn’t watched it. Movie night! We’re taking your Mean Girls virginity, non-humans!”

M’gann sputtered. Conner’s face turned deep red, and he said, “Do I want to know—?”

“Figure of speech!” Raquel said quickly. “Figure of speech! Guys, stop using those when they don’t understand!”

“Also, Artemis,” Wally said solemnly. “You can’t sit with us.”

Artemis snorted. Kaldur looked confused this time. “Why wouldn’t she—?”

“Alright,” Robin sighed, “No one is allowed to use any slang until we’ve watched the movie.”

“Wally isn’t allowed to _talk,_ ” Raquel said. “He’s a walking meme.” 

Wally opened his mouth in indignation, but then closed it and considered. “Fair,” he conceded.

“What’s a meme?” Conner asked. 

Robin just put his hands up and walked out.


End file.
